


Bedroom Troubles...Or Not?

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity/Comfort, Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: They’re already late, Dan can’t find his moth shirt, and he doesn’t really want to go to this stupid party anyway.On top of all that his boyfriend is way too understanding about the whole thing.





	Bedroom Troubles...Or Not?

"Dan?" Phil hollered as he finished straightening the last piece of his fringe, "Are you ready yet?"

No answer. 

"Daniel?" 

Silence. 

Phil sighs and sets his straightener down on the bathroom counter and walks out.

"Oh Danny?" He sings as he heads down the hall to 'Dan's’ room.

They actually only sleep in Phil's room, but they kept one extra room 'Dan's' even after they moved, for filming purposes. 

Helps keep the Phandom off the track. 

Phil walks into Dan's room just in time to see a black shirt go flying from the closet and land in a pile of clothes on the floor by the bed. 

"Uh, Dan?" Phil asks with a confused look and leans against the door frame, crossing his arms. 

He hears his boyfriend let out a frustrated groan, "I can't find my moth shirt!" he yells, as a grey shirt is flung out and misses the pile, sliding under the bed. 

Phil lets out a small chuckle as Dan peeks his head around the corner of the closet door with a worried look. 

"You wear the same color everyday anyway. Why the sudden change?"   
Dan just gives Phil a death glare when his face suddenly flushes, "Wait, what time is it?" 

Phil looks down at his phone, "10 till." 

"Crap!" Dan shouts and dives back into the closet and starts frantically throwing clothes out, littering the floor with shirts. 

"Dan, sweetheart, why can't you just wear another shirt?" 

"BECAUSE!" Dan shouts and runs out of the closet shirtless and over to his dresser, ripping open the drawers and starting to rummage around. 

"Because?" Phil asks calmly. 

"Because Phil, I don't look good in anything else! That shirt is the only shirt I actually like and look good in! I just wanted to look nice for this damn party and now I can't even find my FREAKING SHIRT!" 

Phil sighs as Dan starts throwing shirts out of the drawers while mumbling a string of swear words under his breath.

"Dan, you look perfect in everything." 

Dan laughs as he moves over to the next drawer, "You HAVE to say that, you're my boyfriend." 

"No, I don't HAVE to say that. I'm being serious. I have never seen you look anything but hot in everything I have ever seen you wear." 

Dan just laughs with disbelief and continues to throw shirts over his shoulder onto the bed. 

"Dan will you please just sto-" Phil starts as he walks over to Dan to only be hit in the face by a blue flannel being thrown over his shoulder. 

Phil just sighs and pulls it off his face, "What about this one?" He asks with a smile as Dan turns around and breaks out into a sad grin. 

"Sorry. And no. I look fat in that one." He states and spins back around and lets out a frustrated groan as he slams the drawer shut. 

Phil folds the shirt and sets it on the bed.

Not that it matters. 

The room is practically carpeted with body wear. 

Phil walks over to Dan with worry in his blue eyes and pulls him into a hug, "Come here" he says as he wraps his arms around the shirtless boy.

Dan breaks out into a small sob as he melts into Phil's touch, bringing his hands to rest against Phil's chest. 

"Why can't I just look like a normal person?  
I'm not fit, I have stupid curly brown hair, and stupid long legs that look stupid in everything and I can't- I just can't-" Dan chokes out as he buries his face in Phil's shirt. 

"Shhh," Phil hushes him as he pulls the younger closer and rubs his hand up and down his back to calm him, "You're absolutely beautiful." 

"Dan, we don't have to go tonight if you don't want to." 

Dan shakes his head in Phil's shirt, "No I-I know you wanted to go. You can just go without me." 

Phil gasps and gently pulls Dan so they're face to face. 

Putting his hand under Dan's chin and lifting his head to look him in the eyes. 

"I'm not leaving you here. Either we both go or we don't go at all." 

"Phil...." Dan starts as Phil takes his thumb and gently runs it over Dan's cheek to wipe away the tears. 

"I love you. I'm always here and that's never going to change," Phil breaks out into a small smile, "moth shirt or no moth shirt." 

Dan lets out a small choked up laugh, "You're such a twat." his says with a smile. 

Phil grins and leans in closer wrapping his arms around Dan's torso and shrugs,  
"Maybe, but I think you love me anyway." 

Dan wraps his arms around Phil's neck, looking deep into his eyes. 

"I think I just might." He says with a sly grin and leans in the rest of the way to connect their lips. 

It's slightly salty from Dan's tears, but neither of them care. 

It's full of love. 

Phil wraps his arms tighter around his waist as Dan moves a hand up and entangles it into Phil's soft black hair. 

The kiss becoming more heated by the second.

"Wha-what about the- uh- the party?" Dan manages to stutter out as he leans his head back as Phil places short open mouth kisses along his neck. 

"Up to you." Phil says between kisses and moves his mouth to place a small kiss under Dan's ear causing him to let out a small shaky breath.

Dan hastily reconnects their lips and takes one of his hands and moves it to Phil's chest, lightly pushing back until Phil's legs hits the edge of the bed. 

With a small yelp he falls, pulling Dan down with him, landing on a shirt covered bed.   
They both giggle and Phil leans up to catch Dan's lips again. 

With a spin, Phil flips them so he's now on top of a giggling Dan, still with their legs hanging off the edge of the bed.  

"So I take it you don't want to go to the party anymore? Dan asks with a huge smirk playing on his face. 

Phil shrugs and brings his face down only a few centimeters away from Dan's, "I might have had another thing in mind." 

Dan grins and goes to lean up, 

"Plus we are already like an hour late." Phil finishes with a wink.  
Dan just laughs, "oh shut up and kiss me." 

Phil gladly moves his head down to feel Dan's soft lips on his. 

Phil feels Dan lightly run his tongue along his bottom lip making him let out a small whimper as he gives Dan entrance to deepen the kiss.

The rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
